User blog:BlueChoco/Writings On January's Happenings
As I'm just sitting here reflecting on the entire month, listening to some music a lot comes to light. Really has a month come and gone that fast? It almost seems like yesterday at times, we were doing the Scorpions vs Spiders event. After so long we eventually moved onto normal things, like the ending of weapon retirement. Not too long after we had the content update. Bringing along with it, changes to the Tango, Papa and Alpha servers. Not to mention added in an Achievement System. Some time later they did a preview sale on the XM-8, for 1 day you could buy 90 Days of Perm option. After that was the release, of a Specialist item the Caltrops. Both tended to be a bit of mixed opinions, the sale being it was so soon and all. The new item only adds more frustration, to many players due to some bugs with it. I'm mainly just putting it all out, so people can see how things progressed in Combat Arms. What was really fun though, was the Scorpions vs Spiders event. First real actual community event, aside from the Facebook event and Black Friday sale. Of course there was people stating, how it was rigged with GMs and high ranks on one side. Instead of actually trying though, it seems like Scorpions eventually just gave in. Sure there were people, on both sides fighting to win each day. Just with many feeling defeated they felt, it would be best to just not really try. I'm for one just hoping another server-based event happens again. Everyone needed a good challenge, and this was well planned out of course. Both sides were seemingly mis-matched players stated, along with a great deal of Elite Mod abuse. So many things might need to be worked out, before we're given another large scale event. Mainly never seen it personally, unless the person was just plain abusive. Which brings up another issue, I'm sure many are tired of lately. Even though Nexon does look into Elite Moderators, they can't possibly police each room. What mostly annoys me and I'm sure many others, is how bad a Elite can be at times. Since the system if you don't vote at all, will count it as an auto-yes makes it seem like many are fair. You can't just judge at a glance, how an Elite will be in-game at all. Sure you have the coloring which shows, how they fair with others but still. Would you care to be in a room, that looks to be fair only to be raged out? I doubt it really and I think, that non-voters should be counted as Neutral. What it means is they have no impact on either side, but it shows players they need to decide. It would appear if x person was kicked: {2 Yes, 4 Neutral, 0 No) on the screen, showing that 4 people didn't vote. This way it wouldn't bolster an Elite's positive kicks. It'd seem extremely odd at first, but to me it would help be more clear on kicks. Aside from the random ranting, mostly seeing interesting opinions on the Achievement System. Some find some challenges a bit difficult (4k normal Fireteam kills?), given people don't understand I'm sure. Just aside from that specific challenge, it adds a lot of new things to try. Most people who don't play certain modes, can see how well they do while accomplishing an achievement. Of course this isn't a major thing for everyone, but every little bit of new content helps. What really had my attention the most later on, was the fact Nexon added in secretly a new map. Which was the first time, had the community pick a name for it. Usually it was Nexon themselves, who had names picked for the maps. Now recently as of today, they have asked for the community to name and design a map. Which is showing that they value the community opinion, and hopefully lead to more player-based content added. Seeing as the community is a great help, not only with Nexon at helping with Combat Arms. Also here at the Combat Arms Wiki, there have been new arrivals over the passing month. Any of the changes here people make, big or small have helped shape the site. From finding leaked maps and such, to just small minor edits here and there. Anything helpful has helped build the site, from the staff to the members it's a great thing to see. More members can usually help out, point out various things many overlook. Everyone has their own opinion, on how everything works in the game. As something new is added, usually there are many adding information. Be it on a weapon and how it performs in-game, to a new map and strategies to get more out of it. Also with new modes and such, come helpful little info on how it works. Seeing recent additions all the time will give people work, and also with more people come better information. Mostly a general summary of the month of January. If there's anything important going on, you can bet someone will be talking about it. Usually will be doing a monthly detail, of how the month was laid out and such. Then give my own views on it, unless of course many people would rather certain things focused on. Be it anything really I'll consider it, as this is only the first of many hopefully to come. No I won't be giving out shouts to anyone, unless it's a huge achievement. Such as Greatfullded reaching General of the Army. Not that I really will, direct much attention to them. Mostly rather focus on the game, and anything really happening. Events and such might be noted, but it all depends as the month will have gone past. So unless it's a cross-month event, or something big I might not consider noting it. I'm just going to take the comments and opinions into account, as I watch this month unfold also. So don't think this will be the end, I might just have smaller postings on certain additions/changes as they unfold. Hope all you soldiers get out there, and have some fun playing Combat Arms. Make something of yourselves, as you yourself can make a big impact someday. Category:Blog posts